the chosen one
by welovefandoms
Summary: sophie peterson is not quite human, shes been through alot and has recently discovered she has a brother who is in trouble.


Have you ever felt up but down at the same time? Cause thats the way i feel everytime i look at him, he smiles a little and moves on hes always with the popular guys. Hes the only one who knew me back then, the only one who knew and understood what i had been through. No one else knew me that well, but i guess no one realy did, mi different cause mi not what you would call a "mortal" i guess, i mean mi not immortal either when the time comes i will die as you too will, but i belive i was brought back to live for reason, since i came back i have been attched to a curse i won´t tell you what it is quite yet cause i don´t want you to fear me, i swear mi not dangerous as i said before mi just... different and if you´re the righ one you´ll find me and help me, but if i want your help youll first need to understand what has happened to me, so mi gonna tell you my story, you probably won´t belive me because its kind of wierd and it WILL sound crazy at some points... well at ALL points. through this adventure i met people just like me but as i write this they are not with me, cause even though they are the only ones who understand me, and they are my best friends and the ones i trust the most, there are some things i can only tell YOU only if youre the chosen one of course, cause if you are you can save me, but before you can do anything to help me you first need to undersatnd why i am who i am,but most important What am i?

The truth is i haven´t finish discovering my self the only thing i know is that mi different, but if you look at me you might belive mi a normal human, cause i guess in some way i am, i mean mi Half human, Half ghost. When i say ghost i don´t mean the white floating thingy we used to have nightmares about when we were little, because i do NOT float and i had to find that the hard way. Remember at the begining i said that i felt up and down at the same time when he looked at me? You might be wondering who "he" is and don´t get your hopes up this is not a story about a ghost girl who falls endlessly in love with a mortal boy. Actually that "he" i was talking about is my brother.

Though we went through the same thing we weren´t together by then actually i just met him a few weeks ago, his name is Dave Peterson, mine is Sophie Peterson.

The last him i remember before i died for the first time is mostly a blurr of blackness, some memories have benn coming back, but it doesn´t help much. i remember is my mother telling me that she couldn´t explain cause she didn´t have time she had thighted into a chair. She spread gasoline across the carpet and then threw a match sill with fire and ran out the door and out the house, the last thing i remember is hearing the sirens of an ambulance, but it was already too late, i could feel my ntire body, my organs, my bones, burning itself down to ashes. I don´t know if they founded my mother guilty or not, and if they did i don't what her punishment was, but do not have regret towards her, not even anger, because i know she had a reason for killing me it might soud crazy but with the time i realized she was protecting me. At first i felt anger and heatred towards her, but i dont anymore.

Since i was little i had always loved greek mythology, so i kind of knew what to expect in the afterlife, but as everything in life is or death in my case, it wasn´t at all how i had imagined it.

the underworld was not darke with orange fire and peope walking around in chains, the plave looked realy peaceful, it was all white- white columns and walls- there were paintings of people smiling, some of them i recognized, i figured each painting represented one dead person who had done something good in life, unfurtunatly they hadn´t succeeded otherwise they wouldn´t be here- dead-, by all the happy spirits around me i figured i must have been in elisyum. As i looked around i realised a woman was coming towards me, she looked pretty much like an angel, she was wearing a long white dress, she walked with a grace i had never seen before, with every step she took her face seemed to change form, one second she wa a gorgeus woman with sky-blue eyes, pale skin, blood-red lips and golden hair. The next second she had the head of a lioness. She has a sketch-pad and a pen in her hands, like the waitress do, but i figured she wouldn´t ask me what i wanted for dinner and i was right.

"hello, dear, my neame is Zoë, you must be new, have you talked with the court already?" the woman- Zoë- asked.

I was stil shoked by he beauty by her beauty, so i said something relly inteligent like "im dead."

"yes, you are dear, can you remember wht your name is?"

"Sophie Peterson."

She wroye something in her sketch pad, and i got the feeling she knew something about me, but her face remained calm ans sweet.

"Sophie Peterson, yes, you are acechuled for tomorrow morning, you should walk with me it will help you clear your head, besides theres someone i want you to meet." She took my hand and led me through a large corridor, at the end of it was throne, but it was covered in cobwebs, so i figured it hadnt been used in years. At the side of the throne was a door, not to big, but not too sal either, Zoë lifted her hand, and a key apperared, she opened the door. The room at the other side was even bigger than my house, , but it was completely empty, exept for a big blue sofa in the middle. There was a man sleeping in the sofa, he looked like he was i his early thirtees; he had a pale face just like Zoë´s, and was wearing a leather jacket and combat boots.

"stay here," Zoë said.

She knelt at the side of the man and slightly stared shaking him, almost inmediatly the man stareted yawning.

"five more minutes" he said.

"wake up Gabe, i want you to meet someone," she leaned closer to and said something into his ear, i couldn´t quite catch what she said but mi pretty sure she said :"shes here". Almost instantly Gabe sat up right, suddenly wide awake, his looke was... intimidating, he had dark brown eyes but eventhough he was a few meters away from me i could feel him breathing in the back of my neck.

"Sophie, this is my brother, Gabe. Gabe this is Sophie, Sophie Peterson" Zoë saidshe and her brother exchanged a look, i could almost swear they knew something about me that i didn´t.

"well, well, Sophie Peterson, we´ve been waiting for a long time now, seems like your mother finally accepted our advice and realized how dangerous the world was for someone like...YOU" Gabe said, standing up and taking a few steps towards me, we were only about one meter away from each other now, i let the words he had just said sink in, and finaly i got the courage to speak up."someone like ME?, what are you talking about?"

"Oh," he sounded genuingly dissappointed, "so she didn´t tell you, well thats a shame, i guess it would be alot easier if you already knew-"

"What do i need to know?"i demandes "why did my mother killed me?, what do you mean with-"

"now,now doll, too many questions, that i can´t answer right now. We can talk tomorrow after your judgment" Gabe said with a smirk on hs face, "but right now you need to rest."

"but i though the dead didn´t sleep."

"they don´t but you´re not COMPLETELEY dead , you see?" he said, i wanted to protest that i didn´t know what he was talking about but we were only nches form each other now, and before i could pull him away, i gently placed hid hand in my forehead, my eyelids started to feel heavy, then everything went black. When i woke up i wasn´t in the room were i had passed out before, and i realised my heartd was beating again and that could only mean one thing; i was alive again.


End file.
